Crash: Mind Over Mutant
|Distributor= Activision Blizzard |Composer=Marc Baril |Series=Crash Bandicoot series |Engine=Titanium Engine |Platform=PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable |Release= |Rating= Nintendo DS |Mode=Single player, multi-player co-op |Media= |Sys= }} Crash: Mind Over Mutant is a platform video game developed by Sierra Entertainment and Activision and developed by Radical Entertainment for PlayStation 2, Wii, and Xbox 360. TOSE developed the Nintendo DS version while Virtuos ported the console version to the PlayStation Portable.The game was released on October 7, 2008 in North America, October 31, 2008 in Europe, and October 29, 2008 in Australia for PlayStation 2, Wii, Xbox 360, and Nintendo DS. The PlayStation Portable version was released on October 21, 2008 in North America, October 31, 2008 in Europe, and October 29, 2008 in Australia. Story Crash: Mind Over Mutant's storyline is told through animated cutscenes with varying art styles that parody well known cartoons and art styles. The game takes place a year after the events of Crash of the Titans. The mutants who are now free from Doctor Cortex's control have spread across the Wumpa Islands and started their own societies. All is well until Cortex who is teamed up with his old colleague Doctor Nitrus Brio betray Uka Uka and use his bad mojo to power a personal digital assistant called a NV. With the NVs, Cortex plans to brainwash all the mutants and whoever uses it. Crash and Aku Aku are unaffected by the device but Coco and Crunch are transformed into a monstrous forms that seeks Crash's destruction. After saving Coco, the Bandicoots learn of Cortex's plans from his blog. They decide to make their way to the Evil Public School where Nina Cortex was placed after betraying Cortex in Crash of the Titans. Nina in return for Crash saving her science fair project, informs the heroes of Cortex's and Brio's alliance and reveals their location in the Junkyard, where Brio is recycling parts to create a new space station, the "Space Head", for Cortex and new NV devices. Crash and Aku Aku find Crunch and Brio at the Junkyard and manage to break Crunch free from the NV's control. After learning of Uka Uka's whereabouts from Brio, Crash and Aku Aku go to Mount Grimly, where Uka Uka is being drained of all his Mojo. After being freed, Uka Uka informs Crash that his voodoo bones, his source of power, have been stolen and given to six of the worst Titans on the Island, and tells them to go and retrieve the bones for him. When the bones have been gathered, Uka Uka uses his restored power to send Crash to the Space Head and Crash can enact Uka Uka's vengeance on Cortex. Crash engages in a fight against Cortex, who uses a mutation formula stolen from Brio to empower himself for the battle. Upon losing to the Bandicoot, Cortex throws a tantrum, causing the Space Head to fall towards the Earth. Cortex, having returned to normal, makes his escape from the plummeting Space Head, while Crash and Aku Aku brace themselves for a crash-landing on Wumpa Island. Crash and Aku Aku manage to survive the crash and reunite with Coco and Crunch as parts of the Space Head rain down from the sky. As the story ends, Coco tells Aku Aku that they're not going to help clean up, much to his chagrin. Gallery Logo Crash Mind Over Mutant logo.png|English logo Crash Mind Over Mutant Russian logo.jpg|Russian logo Boxart Crash Mind Over Mutant PS2 NA.jpg|North American PlayStation 2 boxart Crash Mind Over Mutant PS2 EU.jpg|European PlayStation 2 boxart Crash Mind Over Mutant PS2 Russian.png|Russian PlayStation 2 boxart Crash Mind Over Mutant Wii NA.jpg|North American Wii boxart Crash Mind Over Mutant Wii EU.jpg|European Wii boxart Crash Mind Over Mutant X360 NA.jpg|North American Xbox 360 boxart Crash Mind Over Mutant X360 EU.jpg|European Xbox 360 boxart Crash Mind Over Mutant PSP NA.jpg|North American PlayStation Portable boxart Crash Mind Over Mutant PSP EU.jpg|European PlayStation Portable boxart Crash Mind Over Mutant DS NA.jpg|North American Nintendo DS boxart Crash Mind Over Mutant DS EU.jpg|European Nintendo DS boxart Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Wii Category:Nintendo DS Category:PlayStation Portable